This project establishes a Treatment Research Unit that focuses on reducing intravenous drug use to lower the risks of acquiring or spreading the Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV). The project's long-term objective is to improve the effectiveness of outpatient treatments for people addicted to opiates, cocaine, and other abused drugs. The specific aims of the San Francisco Treatment Research Unit are: (1) To conduct high-quality research that evaluates innovative outpatient treatment strategies for drug abuse as a means of AIDs risk reduction. The focal point of the Treatment Research Unit will be a long-term outpatient detoxification research clinic, whill will study the efficacy of interventions to move drug abusers toward a drug-free life. (2) To stimulate treatment research in associated community clinics to improve the efficacy of outpatient treatment of opiate and cocaine abuse. (3) To foster collaboration and communication among scientists and practitioners as a way to stimulate new research improving the efficacy of drug abuse treatment. The Unit will disseminate the results of studies to clinicians, scientists, and the public. A Scientific Advisory Group will review and approve research plans and protocols. They will provide policy guidance and will conduct periodic reviews of the Unit's activities. The Unit will establish a core battery for assessment of treatment outcome and measurement of the impact of treatment on HIV. The Unit's dissemination activities will reach treatment programs with specific AIDS prevention techniques and will disseminate improved techniques nationally. This proposal is part of an effort to slow the spread of HIV among drug abusers.